Protect and Serve
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: "Always and forever it seemed, was the battle between good and evil; the puppet versus the purple guy." In other words- the puppet is confronted by the purple guy while a night guard stands watch on his first night.


**This is my first crack at some Fnaf. I LOVE the game and all the theories people are coming up with it- I can't wait for the DLC in October!**

 **Anyways here is my first Fnaf fic. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Marion…"

A voice as thick as velvet, baritone and lost, called to the little spirit locked away in her music box. Its gentle calming chime rang sweet like holiday bells wrapped in lace as the laughter of long forgotten children, take so early in life by a monster of echoed through the haunted decrepit halls of the once famed Freddy Fazzbears' Pizzaria. This place had once been reputable, a charming establishment built for the pleasure and fantasies of children. For a while the industry had been booming. No one could go anywhere without seeing a Freddy Fazzbear poster or commercial invade their lives at some point. The food was typical of any children's party place, pretty standard, and the entertainment was even admired by critics. It was a happy place, a safe place for children to come and play and celebrate their innocent selves.

Then _it_ happened: The Bite of 87'.

The year of 1987 had been a truly devastating year for the Fazzbear entertainment industry. Reports stated it was an accident reaped by cruel young adult humor. The frontal lobe of a screaming child had caught between the polish plastic teeth of an animatronic, crushing bone and ending the short life of what some presumed to be a very sick boy.

The brother of the child had been distraught- inconsolable- shedding unstoppable tears from behind his paper plate Foxy mask. Reports stated further an investigation had been conducted but after 24 hours concluded it to have been nothing more than a tragic accident. A soul was lost that day and Fazzbear entertainment had paid for the cost of negligence. Parents lost faith in the company and took their patronage elsewhere, ultimately ending in massive debt and some locations scattered throughout the county in disrepair.

"Marion…"

Again that voice called and the tiny spirit in her box began to stir.

The music had stopped. Why had the music stopped?

Eyes of starlight appeared in the blackness that her music box, wrapped in dingy green and yellow wrapping paper. Her box was very old, a gift granted to the pizzeria upon their grand opening, which had later become the puppet's home. It was her dwelling, her safe haven from the monsters that lurked the halls in search of vengeance and blood. Her head rolled to the side, and then to the other, starlight eyes peering up at the blackness that served at the lid of her box. The music had stopped, the silence waking her as easily as a scream. _Protect. Serve. Protect._

Very slowly her hand creeped out from under the music box's lid, her mask sitting perfectly in place over her inquiring face. The part room was as dingy and forgotten as the last time she had made her appearance. This time however a blaring red light could be seen in the corner of the room, the shadows draped like webbing throughout not able to hide its telling glare.

The camera was on.

Someone was on watch.

The purple painting her mask reflected the red light that splashed across the room. The camera was in motion. She held perfectly still.

 _Protect. Serve. Protect_.

The putrid stench of blood would never leave the walls of this place. Sin had been committed and no light could ever penetrate its dark and foreboding barrier.

The camera stopped moving and so she made her move.

The puppet slipped easily from her box, instantly missing her quiet isolation. To see the party favors and confetti that had been there since that horrifying incident in 87' still there on the tables, balloons floating still on the ceilings like lifeless apparitions, broke the dear marionette's heart. The fun was gone and so was the laughter. They were no more than memories now; memories of a time when life could be lived and lives were never feared to be taken.

The bite of 87' hadn't been enough- No.

There had to be another incident, one far more heinous than ever conceived that had left its lasting mark on the establishment. It wasn't fair to the children who came looking for food and fun, and thinking about it now left a monstrous ache in the puppet's chest, but it was an undeniable truth. An unknown man had murdered five children in cold blood. _Five innocent souls_. Five sons and daughters, brothers and sisters… and all for a single unknown cause.

The police had raided the place in the middle of the day, shutting down birthday parties and kicking patrons out as they arrested and questioned everyone who worked there. The puppet had been witness to it all, questioned brutally in her corruptible mortal state. It rendered her immobile out of shock to see her fellow coworkers wrestled free of their spring loaded costumes and led to the back of a whirling police vehicle, some afraid and others hot headed enough to warrant the police's suspicions. Nothing but blood of the children murdered was found, horrifying the workers whom had thought the red painting the walls had just been the irritating work of children smearing pizza sauce where they shouldn't have.

The puppet in her life had wept for days. Her mask had no longer become her pride and joy but rather a consistent reminder of the ugly she and the others had been witness to this entire time without knowing. Someone amongst them had killed and nobody knew who the killer was. Rumors flew and suspicions drove people apart and out of the business. The music eventually stopped playing and children stopped coming. The place was balancing on its last leg, funded by third party investors who were entranced with the idea of bringing Freddy Fazzbear and the gang back into the limelight in spite of the tragic events that had taken place. The puppet had thought it futile and silly. She waited for the place to crumble around her, her career as a child entertainer taken from her as the lives of those poor children had.

She never stopped mourning their loss. She came back to work every day, waiting in her box for the children to come and play. She had gifts for them, streamers hung up and big birthday cake in poodle pink frosting waiting to be eaten… but nobody came. She was the last employee to stay, left to her thoughts and empty party room never to be filled with joy or laughter again.

So the years trekked on at snail's pace, drawing the bold and stupid to dare and tempt the curse that had been fallen Freddy Fazzbear's pizzeria. She did her best to protect and serve as she had done all her life but some were far too gone for her to protect. Her existence eventually faded into the distance, her appearance melding into the background where she could sleep in sound music filled slumber until the music of her box stopped playing.

Her mask turned left, and then turned right. She heard the pitter patter of Foxy and the rumbled laughter of Freddy. No those were not their names. They were not lifeless animatronics, nor were they demons possessing body suites. They were once living spirits, the spirits of the children whom were killed. A part of her still ached for them for they were trapped in this hellish limbo, far too scared and much too young to seek the kind of revenge they sought; but there was nothing more she could do for them. She had already begun the path to set the spirits of these children free. Now it was just a matter of time and wit- wit against the very evil that had tainted the light this place was supposed to be.

Always and forever it seemed, was the battle between good and evil; the puppet versus the purple guy.

That was what the children who had been interviewed by police had called the suspected killer. It was all anyone ever knew about him. A man in a purple button down with eyes of frightening lavender had come wearing a security guard hat, posing as an employee to get into the heart of the establishment in order to commit his crime. A few of the children had claimed to have been called by the purple guy to follow him, to be good little children and get their rewards when they did as he told them to. Thankfully not as many lives had been taken but the puppet still raged with hate knowing how much worse it could have gotten if all those children had gone with him.

 _Protect. Serve. Protect._

Her spider like appendage stretched forward, clasping the rim of the door way in order to inspect the dark and dank halls. Her head fell back, eyes scrutinizing every shadow in sight. No matter where she went, he might know; but the same applied to him. Their spirits were locked in a never ending war. Neither he nor she could ever leave this place again. They were trapped in a limbo of their own creation and the puppet couldn't be any happier about her situation. She would _serve_ and she would _protect_ as she always had. The children and misguided souls who came to this place were her responsibility and their safety came above all else.

Her head snapped up, Freddy's laugh filling her ears.

 _To the left._

She sprinted towards her destination: the security guard's office. The spirit inside there is in danger. It was midnight, the start of a long and horrifying week for whoever was stupid enough to take the night shift. Not every guard could be saved and not every guard came away smiling as they held their minimum wage paid pay check by the end of their weekly shift- but she would do her best. If the guard had enough sense then she could perhaps save him. If not she would release him from this hell and manage what damage control there was to manage in the face of this nightmare.

The puppet slipped unseen by the camera through the halls, sticking to the shadows and watching over her shoulder for trouble. Her music box began to play but the call would not put her to sleep this night. She had to protect the night guard. _Protect and serve_.

Wires hung abandoned above her head as she sought out the office. From the corner of her eye she would see a flash of yellow and then of purple, her blood freezing for just a second as it took a moment for her focused brain to realize it was only Chica and Bonnie. She had to keep light on her toes. Danger was around every corner. The animatronics may be on her side but there was no stopping them if they got ahold of that poor night guard.

The sound of thumping drew her attention up towards the ceiling. Balloon Boy was in the vents again. It was her signal to run. His laughter rang as an alarm to the animatronics that the guard was open and ready to be killed. The creepy thing had been one of the perfect distractions the purple guy had used to draw attention away from him. It amused her that the killer still used this tactic. The children inhabiting the suits didn't know better but the puppet did. It was to guide the animatronics away from her and the safety she exuded when the night came to an end and the activity in the place grew.

She found ways around Balloon Boys' laughter but it was tricky. She had to get to the office before he did less she become ensnared in the purple guy's night trap. It was a humorless game of cat and mouse the purple guy played. He was well and alive but tampered with the animatronics during the day while the good spirits slept. She couldn't prevent it and that frustrated her. At least the purple guy wouldn't attack the children when focused on her; that was her one and only consolation.

Onward she went, peering down a particularly long hall. A dim light at the end glared an eerie yellow, calling her to come forward. She took a step towards it, hope filling her, until she heard that ear splitting laughter. It was infuriating, like nails on a chalkboard in her head; echoing down the hall from the open office where she could hear the night guard curse.

She didn't make it in time.

The guard would have to fend for himself in the meantime.

The puppet spun on her heels ready to return to her place of sleep until a shadow of undiscernible shape stepped in her path. The puppet stumbled back, arms lifted defensively as the shape loomed right over her. Pearly white teeth gleamed in the form of a pride filled smirk, familiar chiseled features with stubble coming into view beneath the flashing fluorescent lighting. It lit her face first, brightening the white of her mask before it flashed over _his_ , the purple guy's face. He stood in all his disgusting majesty, towering like a statue with his chin jutting forward in a cocky fashion. The puppet wanted to rip that smirk off his face with her bare hands.

"Marion…"

The name leapt from his lips like a frog out of boiling water. It caused a shiver to run through her head down to her toes.

"I've been waiting for you."

The puppet turned her head, starlight eyes never leaving his penetrating gaze.

"Did you miss me Marion?"

The sound of heavy feet echoed from all around. The animatronics were nearing the office and that blasted Balloon Boy hadn't stopped laughing yet.

"No."

The purple guy grinned, daring to chuckle at her obstinance.

"Well too bad. Tonight I win this round."

She rolled her shoulders, ready for a fight. "You will not harm that guard."

"So you think." The man sneered, tilting his hat up to reveal the glaring violet of his eyes. "Give up already marionette. You can no more save them than that pitiful security guard holed up in his office."

The purple guy laughed, the sound reaching no other's ears but hers.

"What a daft man coming here. Has he not heard what happens to silly little security personnel who don't do their jobs?"

A scowl painted Marion's face from behind her puppet's mask. To hear him joke so about the killings made her blood boil. Those children didn't deserve the gruesome ends this monster had given them. There had been lives to live, love to gain and lost, but this demon had taken it all from them- and for his own private and selfish reasons!

"Do you still hate me?" The purple guy cackled. "Do you fill with unfathomable rage just looking at me? Knowing I took this innocent lives?"

The puppet's fingers curled into fists.

"Yes," The purple guy hissed. "You do, don't you?"

The marionette sighed, flexing her fingers out before they could tear unbidden into her flesh.

"I will end this." She said. "I will end your tyrannical rule and set these children free."

She pointed her finger, the sharpened end directed at the spot just above the man's heart.

"And you will survive only to suffer in absolute anguish. You will live in this purgatory for centuries upon centuries, until every drop of blood you split is avenged."

The purple guy snarled and spat.

"The puppet's curse no longer frightens me. I may be trapped here but my own curse taints the walls of this place as well." He smirked, both rows of pearly white teeth gleaming in the dark. "My terror will rein on until I have found what I have been looking for. And _you_ will be trapped here until then, never able to fully live up to the duties of the lonely little puppet."

Marion opened her mouth to scream back at him, to curse him again, but that was not how the game was played.

"I will end you." She said, noting the sudden silence hanging in the air between them.

Balloon Boy had stopped laughing.

The purple guy merely grinned. He lifted his hands up, shaping out his fingers into an L shape and holding them together to create a box. He peered through between his hands and smirked at the puppet, the milky white that colored his irises gazing up and down the skinny figure.

"Wonder how that security guard is holding up."

The puppet said nothing.

"I bet he's already dead."

A tingling shot through the core of the marionette and immediately she heard the sweet twinkle of her music box playing from the party room. It called her back to sleep, to put down the mask the fall into an eternal and dreamless slumber. It was a part of the purple's guys curse on her. She could play the game if she wanted, but it always had to be by the rules of the restaurant. To a heart so filled with rage there could be only one curse; the puppet's reverence and the killer's mad quest.

"Better go to him." The purple guy mocked. "To serve and protect, isn't that right?"

The puppet struck at him as he had at her last remaining nerve. Her hand stretched out to clasp the narrow column of his neck, seeking to choke the very breath from his lungs. She wanted to watch the light fade from them- to avenge the little children who needed her, to protect the security guard. _To serve and protect._

The purple guy merely laughed aloud, watching as the black and white figure leapt at him with lightning speed. She was fast, he had to admit, but he was faster. And stronger. His hand clasped around her strings, thin cables dangling off the cuffs of her hands, and gave a power yank. The puppet followed the order of her strings, falling out of balance and landing in the last place she ever wanted to be; in the arms of the purple guy.

Her back was pressed like a blanket to his front, chest rising against the back of her head and his heated breath tickling the neck. Her lip curled into a snarl and as if he could see it the male at her back reveled in her anger.

"Let your rage pour from you as it did me." The purple guy snickered, tugging her strings and maneuvering her arms like play things. "Dance for me little puppet. Exact your revenge on the big bad wolf."

The marionette shrieked at him but it did nothing to stop his antics.

He trapped her arms around her midriff by wrapping his own around her, clasping her lithe body against his. He wanted her to hear his living beating heart. He wanted her to know his blood still ran hot while hers and the children's did not and could never do so again.

"I will find what I am looking for. Make no mistake about that puppet."

The purple guy hissed into the rim of her mask, his silver tongue spouting words as vile as poison into her ears.

"Until tonight my favorite little toy."

The celestial clock chimed.

6Am.

Hours had passed in what felt like years, minutes ticking away in a slow monotonous crawl until the clock chimed 6. To her relief the night guard had survived. To have had the purple guy so close to his door, he wasn't doing a particularly good job at his, well, job. She suspected he wouldn't make it through the week. He barely made it through the first night.

So away she crept, back into her room; into the little music box tucked in her corner of the restaurant. She went to slip the lid in place only to find something obstructing her from doing so. Perring up told her why.

The purple guy was holding her music box lid. A smirk was plastered to his face.

"One last thing Marion."

Marion… that name nearly escaped her. She had once gone by the name Marion. Nowadays it was just _The Puppet_.

The purple guy continued his oh-so gentlemanly gesture, lifting the lid and watching her sink back into the darkness of her box. That was a place he could never venture to. It was her domain and it would be against the rules if he even so dared to peek inside without her in it. Soft and silky strands of bark colored tresses fell out from behind the mask, haloing her face and shoulders in a waterfall of lovely brown locks. The purple guy wanted to sit and stare at her, to question her presence of genuine love in a place so filled with loathing and death. But that he would save for another time. The clock was ticking and the game was resetting.

He lifted the lid above her head and smiled to himself as Marion, what a pretty name she had, looked up to him through the blackness of her box. He could see starlight eyes behind the mask. They were about as lovely as her name.

"Until tomorrow my beautiful Marion. May you rest sweetly in this hell I have created."

His laughter was the last echo of sound she heard before the lid was placed upon her box, locking her inside. The sound of someone winding up her music box was heard, the purple guy no doubt. Oh how she hated him touching her things! But it was the rules.

Slowly she began to drift back into the dreamless slumber that was her music filled world. So long as the music box played she was at rest. When it stopped playing, out was summoned the stubborn spirit of a woman who had loved and mourned the loss of five innocent souls. The animatronics and security guards were hers' to protect and serve.

Protect and serve…

 _Protect and serve…_

It was 6:01Am.

The game had been reset and the purple guy was ready for another horrifying night of screams, terror and murder. Forever would the puppet protect and serve against the purple guy.

Forever to protect and serve.

* * *

 **You guys like? Let me know what you think.**

 **I may continue this if enough people like it, if not thanks for reading :)**


End file.
